My New Life
by Swagger Muffin
Summary: Cece and Deuce are girlfriend/boyfriend. gunther is a new student, then he saw deuce kissing dina then he told it to cece. Then cece mad gunther his boyfriend just to forget deuce and suddenly then fall in love with each other.
1. The begining

NEW LIFE

CECE'S POV I WAS WALKING TO THE MALL WHEN I SAW A HUNGER GAMES BOOK. I REALLY LOVE HUNGER GAMES. SO I QUCKLY GRAB IT THEN I SAW A TALL BLONDE GUY HOLDING IT ALSO. THEN I SAID ''_HEY I SAW IT FIRST_". THEN HE SAID " _I'LL GIVE IT TO MY SISTER IT_'S HER BIRTHDAY" THEN HE GRAB HIS CELLULAR PHONE AND STARTED CALLING HIS S-SISTER? I THOUGHT HE WAS LYING. THEN I GAVE THE BOOK TO HIM, AND HE DID NOT EVEN SAY THANK YOU? I WALKED AWAY FROM THE BOOKSTORE AND I THINK HE'S KINDA CUTE. OH WHAT AM I SAYING? I HAVE A BOYFRIEND HIS NAME IS DEUCE MARTINEZ, HE'S POPULAR. MY FRIENDS LEAVE ME BECAUSE I HAVE A POPULAR BOYFRIEND WELL I DON'T CARE! THEY ARE JUST JEALOUS. THEN I WALKED HOME, OH I DID NOT NOTICE IT'S ALREADY 9: 00 P.M I BETTER GO TO SLEEP. BUT BEFORE GOING TO SLEEP I ALWAYS WRITE TO MY DIARY

DEAR DIARY,

I JUST WENT TO THE MALL AND FOUND THE HUNGER GAMES BOOK AND A TALL BLONDE GUY WAS HOLDING IT ALSO HE SAID THAT HE WILL GIVE IT TO HE'S SISTER. I THOUGHT HE WAS LYING. THEN WHEN I HEARD HE WAS TALKING TO HIS SISTER THEN I GAVE THE BOOK TO HIM. HE'S KINDA CUTE BUT DEUCE IS THE MOST HANDSOME GUY I EVER MET AND HE'S NICE. UGH I BETTER GO TO SLEEP TOMORROW IS MONDAY. BYE

-CECILIA JONES

**A/N: LIKE IT? OR NOT? REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE :)**


	2. New student and New Friend

STILL CECE'S POV UGH. IT'S MORNING ALREADY? I SAID WHILE SHOUTING. ''HONEY DON'T SHOUT" MY MOM SAID. " BUT MOM I DON'T WANT TO GO TO SCHOOL''. '' IT'S FOR YOU HONEY'' SHE SAID WHILE LEAVING MY ROOM. I GOT I NEW TEXT FROM DEUCE

FR: DEUCEY TO: MY CECE HEYY SWEETY! GOOD MORNING I'L PICK YOU UP THERE AT 8:00

AWW.. THAT'S SO SWEET THAT DEUCE IS TEXTING ME IT'S JUST 7: 15

THEN I REPLIED FR: CECE YOUR LOVE TO: MY DEUCEY OKAY DEUCEY! I MISS YOU AND I LOVE YAH I'LL JUST PREPARE FOR SCHOOL!

AS I WENT TO THE KITCHEN, '' FRY ME SOME BACON CECE!'' FLYNN SAID. ''

OKAY JUST KEEP QUIET'' I SAID THEN I FRY FLYNN SOME BACON AND I ATE MY PANCKES THAT MOM COOKED EARLIER THEN I TOOK A BATH AND PUT A GREEN SKINNY JEANS, A WHITE V NECK SHIRT, MY SPARKLY BLACK VEST AND MY BLACK BOOTS AND OFCOURSE MY GRAPE LIP BALM, I ALWAYS HAVE MY LIPBALM ON MY BAG.  
THEN I GO OUTSIDE AND SAW DEUCE THERE WAITING FOR ME.  
'' I MISS YOU'' I SAID. '' HONEY BYE LOVE YOU, TAKE CARE OF HER DEUCE'' MOM SAID.  
'' I WILL MISS JONES'' DEUCE SAID. '' I MISS YOU TOO SWEETY'' DEUCE SAID AGAIN. SO WE BETTER GO TO THE TRAIN?'' I SAID ''YEAH'' HE SAID. AS WE SEAT I SAW THE BLONDE TALL GUY FROM YESTERDAY. HE JUST LOOKED AT ME. '' YOU KNOW HIM'' DEUCE SAID.  
'' YEAH HE'S THE GUY THAT I MET YESTERDAY AT THE MALL'' I SAID.  
''OH'' DEUCE SAID. THEN WE ARRIVE AT THE SCHOOL

*-AT THE SCHOOL*-

''SEE YOU LATER SWEET HEART'' DEUCE SAID. ''SEE YOU LATER MY DEUCEY'' I SAID. AND I WENT TO OUR CLASSROOM.  
''THE DORK IS HERE'' CAROL SAID. '' YEAH DORK!'' SYDNEY ALSO SAID. JUST IGNORE THEM CECE THEN I SAID ''HUH NEW STUDENT?'', ''YEAH HE'S NEW HERE'' ROCKY SAID.  
HUH ROCKY IS TALKING TO ME? SHE'S KINDA NERD BUT SHE'S NICE I THOUGHT TO MYSELF. ''YOU KNOW HIM ROCKY?'' I SAID.  
''NO, HEYY YOU WANT TO HANG OUT LATER AT LUNCH'' ROCKY SAID.  
'' SURE'' I SAID. ''CLASS TAKE YOUR SEATS'' MR. HAROLD SAID. AS WE SEAT I SAW THE GUY AGAIN FROM THE MALL, OKAY I THINK HE'S THE NEW STUDENT HERE.  
''CLASS WE HAVE A NEW STUDENT. OKAY SON TELL YOUR NAME'' MR HAROLD SAID.  
''IM GUNTHER HESSENHEFFER'' HE SAID. ''SEAT WHERE EVER YOU LIKE GUNTHER'' MR. HAROLD SAID.  
THEN HE SEAT BESIDE ME?. ''HEY YOUR THE GUY YESTERDAY RIGHT?'' I SAID. ''YEAH KEEP QUIET'' HE SAID.  
'' GRUMPY BLONDE JERK'' I SAID THEN I DID NOT NOTICE THAT HE WAS SLEEPING.  
'' OKAY LUNCH TIME'' MR. HAROLD SAID''.  
*- AT THE CAFETERIA*'-  
''HEY CECE OVER HERE'' ROCKY SAID '' OH HEY'' I SAID.  
1 NEW MESSAGE FROM MY DEUCEY HEYY SWEETY I CAN'T WALK YOU HOME WE WILL HAVE A PRACTICE ON BASKETBALL

'I REPLIED

IT'S ALRIGHT I'LL JUST WALK WITH ROCKY

'' UH ROCKY CAN WE WALK TOGETHER?'' I SAID

THEN SHE NODDED

'' YOU KNOW YOU I CAN GIVE YOU A MAKE OVER'' I SAID

''THAT IS GREAT'' ROCKY SAID

**A/N: HEY DID YOU LIKE IT? REVIEW THEN I'LL POST ANOTHER CHAPTER NEXT WEEK OR TOMORROW**


End file.
